


Old Dogs, New Tricks

by bottombitch



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Come play, Deepthroating, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Public Use, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Integra gives Seras the task of raising the morale of the Wild Geese. The young Draculina takes initiative. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Old Dogs, New Tricks

Everything felt weird. Not a bad weird, necessarily, but weird. Seras felt something close to hunger but without pain in her stomach. The sensation of hunger coursed throughout her body, not so needy that she wouldn't be able to operate, but needy enough that she couldn't help but think about it when she wasn't doing anything else. Human food didn't help to sate that hunger. She had been expecting a lot of changes to her body once the vampiric nature of her form started affecting her, but not being able to eat normal food was a drawback she hadn't been prepared for.

Kicking her feet along as she walked, she shuffled to Integra's door, having been summoned there a short while earlier. Alucard was out on a mission, and Millenium were busy plotting. Compared to the war that laid ahead, things were quiet.

Integra sat at her desk and didn't even look up when Seras first walked in. Integra was scary, she thought, even compared to Alucard, who was almost definitely stronger than his master but followed her will nonetheless. Seras didn't announce her presence, she simply stood there for a moment, waiting for Integra to notice that she was there.

Luckily, it didn't take very long. Integra did eventually look up from her papers, over at Seras before placing them down onto her desk and turning her attention fully towards the young Draculina. "How long have you been standing there?" Integra asked, then moved to her feet and began walking around the desk before Seras could even formulate an answer. "You know, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you're able to move so quietly, but even compared to Alucard you seem to have a skill for stealth." Silence found the two of them once again as if Integra was pondering on which ways that skill could be used in battle before Seras finally built up the courage to speak.

"You called me in, ma'am?" Seras asked, trying to fight back the part of herself that was unsure if she should be speaking. She'd never been particularly confident.

"Yes, I did," Integra replied, crossing her arms. "As you know, Alucard is off taking care of some business, and after the previous attack from Millenium we aren't quite as well-prepared as I'd like us to be," Integra responded. "Normally, I'd have Walter take care of training the new troops, but given the role Alucard would like you to have in this organisation, I think it might be a good opportunity for you to get some practise in."

"Practise?" Seras asked, quietly, wholly unsure what Integra was referring to.

"Practise," Integra repeated. "Morale isn't quite as high as it should be," she added, before letting the silence sit for a moment as Seras looked on, still confused as to what Integra wanted her to do. "Your powers have made you a lot more resilient than the ordinary woman, Seras. I think you should put that to use." It dawned on Seras all at once exactly what it was that Integra was suggesting. Colour drained from her face and she looked off to the side, the pale skin soon firing up with colour again as she flushed deeply.

"It's not like I've done that sort of thing before, ma'am," Seras managed, though the words were harder to get out than she would have liked.

"I'm not asking you to let them gangbang you, Miss Victoria. Simply to help take care of their needs in whatever way you see fit. Ultimately, so long as they're happy to do their jobs, I don't mind how you help them." Seras was blushing again, but in the interest of getting away from the conversation as soon as she could, she gave a nod to Integra and then shuffled out of the room, pausing once the door had closed behind her to lean against the wall, overwhelmed.

Glancing left, and then right, she slipped a hand between her legs. Why was she so turned on?

Before she could even properly consider what it was that she had been asked to do, Seras slipped into the bathroom, then into one of the stalls. She locked the door, pulled down her skirt and underwear and then sat on the toilet, gazing forward with a head full of naughty ideas that hadn't been there before Integra had planted them. Seras wasn't immune to arousal, not before Alucard had bitten her or after. Parting her legs, she looked down between them and slipped a hand against her crotch, using her fingers to part the lips of her pussy as she began to urinate into the toilet bowl.

The gentle splash was oddly soothing, something to pull her away from her overwhelming thoughts, and as she sat there emptying her bladder, she let a more relaxed mind slip towards thoughts of what Integra had wanted her to do. Raise morale? Please the troops? Since when had she become an escort for the Hellsing organisation? Still, the thought of serving all those men, of being down on her knees to take care of their every need... it turned her on. She liked being useful, no matter what form that happened to take.

Deep in her thoughts, she wasn't able to stop one of her fingers from slipping underneath the stream of pee. She let out a sigh, then let her other hand slip between her thighs while she raised the other one and glanced over towards the toilet paper nearby. Turned on as she was, she noticed immediately when a pleasant scent began to tickle at her senses. It was her pee, she recognised immediately, but there was something odd about it. It wasn't a smell that she would have thought pleasant before, but the harshness of it left a warm sensation on her senses. Her arousal helping her to do things that she wouldn't ordinarily have done, she leaned forward to wrap her lips around the pee-soaked finger, just to have a taste. Lord, she was thirsty. She was so, so thirsty. 

Her tongue ran around the finger, savouring the salty taste that surrounded it. It wasn't a particularly good one. In fact, she was pretty sure that under any other circumstances she would have hated it, but she didn't want to spit it out, nor did it feel unpleasant when she swallowed... which was new. Liquids had been hard to digest ever since Alucard transformed her into the vampire she was. The small amount of pee that she had been able to taste didn't quench her thirst at all, but Seras couldn't help but wonder whether that was simply because she hadn't tasted enough of it.

Eager to test her theory further, she soon slipped the hand back down between her legs. She created the best cup that she could from her palm, then placed it underneath her stream of pee. She didn't have much left in her bladder, so after pissing onto her palm she quickly cut off the stream, then raised her hand to her face once more. She pursed her lips and leaned down to the open palm, slurping up the pee that she had been able to collect there. 

Just as before, it tasted horrid—salty and bitter and definitely something that she shouldn't have been ingesting, but that just made it all the more exciting. She swallowed the urine down without even thinking about it, then let out a soft sigh of pleasure once there was no more left to guzzle down. It didn't feel like she was drinking blood. There was no inherent euphoria to drinking down her own piss, aside whatever fetish she had settled herself into by partaking in such a thing, but it still satisfied some of her thirst—far more than drinking water would have done.

She didn't have even the slightest clue why that might have been, but she wasn't about to take such a gift for granted. She willed herself to continue urinating and then emptied the rest of her bladder into the toilet bowl, using the paper nearby to clean her hand before moving eagerly to her feet and fixing her clothes. She had thought of a way to play Integra's suggestion to her advantage.

Hours later, Pip found himself walking down the hall. Considering how dangerous of a job working for the Hellsing organisation was supposed to be, there hadn't been all that much danger to face so far. The job in Brazil had been fun, but not the sort of excitement that he had been expecting. The future would tell him that he had been wrong to wish for excitement, but for now, he simply felt a little unfulfilled.

Suddenly, one of his men rushed past him, almost colliding with Pip as he did. Pip straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "What's got you in a rush?" he asked, furrowing his brow as he looked down at the younger soldier.

"You haven't heard?" the soldier asked, before being met with a look that suggested that, no, Pip had not heart about whatever it was the soldier was excited for. "That police girl vampire is offering herself up as a urinal. It sounds ridiculous, right? But I've gotta check it out."

A urinal? Pip retreated some, and his cheeks suddenly flushed. It was no secret that he held a certain affection for the young vampire girl, but for her to stoop to something so depraved... there had to be more to this, so he took off with the younger soldier, heading towards the bathroom where Seras had supposedly set up shop.

When they got there, there was a line leading halfway down the hall, and although Pip had to abandon the soldier he had arrived with, he pushed his way past the others to get into the bathroom and figure out exactly what was going on. The crowd only got thicker as he entered the bathroom itself, with every man there holding a look of excitement on his face, eager to witness what they were about to witness, and as Pip managed to push his way towards the front, he saw the object of their excitement.

Seras was naked already, with her clothes folded up neatly on the floor a few feet away from her—seemingly far enough that the puddle of urine that was no doubt about to begin forming wouldn't ruin them. On her knees, she sat before the men, a hand on each of her legs while she leaned forward in a submissive position. Said position did a lot to emphasise just how large and round her tits were, and in any other context Pip might have taken a moment to appreciate them. For now, he simply stood there, wondering what was about to happen. He wasn't left with questions for very long.

"Alright, you were the first in here, yeah?" Seras asked, pointing towards one of the men. "I figure it's only right that you're the first to get to use me. C'mere," she urged, waving him over. The soldier moved quickly, hands fumbling at his belt as he moved before the young vampire, eventually fishing his cock out and aiming it vaguely in her direction... but then he didn't do anything, he merely stood there.

"I don't have to teach you how to take a piss, do I?" Seras asked, then she reached up to hook a finger into either side of her cheek. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she used those hooked fingers to make her mouth a bigger target, leaving room for no misunderstandings as to where she wanted the man to empty his bladder. A moment later, the man shuffled forward a bit more, then he aimed his cock towards her open mouth with a soft huff of pleasure, hardly able to believe what was happening.

His pissing began a moment later, a brief burst at first that landed on Seras' cheek rather than in her mouth... and after she had put so much effort into making her mouth an easy target, too. When his stream began proper a moment later, though, it landed directly on her tongue, which she pulled back into her mouth to avoid having any run over the muscle and escape. The taste was immediately different than that of her own piss had been. Strong, bitter, acrid, every negative word that her mind could come up with to describe it, but despite all that she eagerly swallowed when there was enough in her mouth for her to do so before he had even been able to build up a proper pool of the stuff inside her hungry maw—she was simply that thirsty, and sure enough, the wannabe-mouthful did something to quench that thirst, even if only a little.

She was thirsty for more, though, so when the next mouthful came, she didn't swallow it right away. Letting it built gave her the opportunity to savour the warmth and harsh tastes against her tongue. As her mouth began to fill, she opened her eyes and let them roll back, slipping a hand between her legs to shamelessly masturbate to the feeling. Utter depravity, to be sure, and it was more than she had ever done sexually prior to this, but it just felt so good. The shame that she knew that she should have felt was nowhere to be found, not even as she swallowed down that proper mouthful of urine a couple of moments later. The eager sigh that followed came with a smile on her face—that smile was soon pissed on by the man, but Seras continued smiling.

It didn't take long for his bladder to empty, and Seras had only gotten one good mouthful out of him. Still, she wasn't quite as thirsty as she had been before, at least not in the literal sense. She was so turned on that her pussy was drooling against the floor beneath her. She tended to herself with eagerness, looking on at the shaft before her as it gave the last of its piss. She couldn't resist leaning forward to have a taste, not when such a raw and sexual scent was pushing at her senses. She captured the head with her open mouth and then closed that mouth around it, looking up at the cock's owner as she did. Somehow, she hadn't even noticed that the cock was hard until it was already inside her mouth, gently throbbing.

She ran her tongue around it, cleaning it of whatever piss had been left there. Her tongue dug into every nook and cranny, cleaning under his foreskin, behind the head, down the length, even along the underside where some of the piss might have run. Once she was sure that she had gotten all of it, she gave the shaft a nice, hard suck for good measure and then pulled back again, parting from the man with a soft kiss to the head of his cock—a kiss that pushed him over the edge, and as he moaned like a young teenage receiving his first blowjob, the man gave Seras her first facial, with the cum coming out as eager spurts that splattered against her cheeks, forehead and hair. Unlike the piss, Seras made no attempt to push the cum into her mouth, she simply sat there for a moment covered in cum, wondering just how much further she had debased herself by allowing the man to cum on her like that.

And worried by how much the thought had turned her on.

"Alright, I think you've had enough," she muttered to the man with a smile on her face, reaching a hand over to run her finger along the underside of his drooping, softening cock. "Thank you for using me, though," she told him, just about resisting the temptation to lean over and give his shaft another kiss—if she gave each of these men two rounds, she'd be here all night. Actually, she was probably going to be there all night either way.

The man stepped back without complaint, tucking his spent cock back into his pants, and the next man stepped forward, glancing down at Seras with an aroused gaze. She barely had time to process that there was another man in front of her before he fished his cock out of his pants and began pissing on her... but Seras liked that—if more of the men acted that way, then she just might reach her goal of taking a round of piss from each of them before the night was over.

Her mouth opened just as the urine began to splatter against her cheek, and Seras moved her head to offer the man her mouth to piss inside, but it seemed like he had other ideas. Rather than let her guzzle down the urine the way that she wanted to, he lifted his cock upwards, pissed in her hair and over her face, then on her chest. Seras felt humiliated, but she also felt turned on, more turned on than she had in her entire life leading up to that moment. She kept her mouth open the entire time, drinking down what little piss ran into her mouth, and then when the man's bladder was almost empty, he slipped the head of his cock into her mouth to let her drink the rest right from the source—something which Seras was excited to do. She worked her tongue around his member, over the head and against the underside, even when doing so made his piss splash around inside her mouth. Once he was done, she finally allowed herself to swallow, pulling back with a mouth full of piss and then swallowing all of it down with an eager sigh and a smile on her face.

"Next," she spoke, waving towards the next man, but two of them walked forwards at once. That gave her an idea. They looked as if they were about to argue over who had the right to use her first, but then Seras reached forward to pull both of their cocks out, then aimed them both towards her with a smile. "You two don't mind sharing, do you?" Even if they did, they weren't about to turn her down.

Suddenly, she was being showered by two separate streams of hot, salty urine. She kept her mouth closed this time, giving herself a moment to enjoy the golden shower. The warmth was unlike anything else she had ever experienced—akin to a regular shower, but with the knowledge that the liquid running over her body was the waste of another human being, something that she had no right to be covering herself in, much less ingesting, and yet as she sat there, both hands behind her head as she all-but washed in the piss, she had a stomach full of urine, and she wasn't about to stop drinking it down any time soon. When the men had little left to offer her, Seras leaned forward to capture both of their tips at once, pulling them close, close enough that they were almost touching, and then running her tongue against them, between them, wherever she could to lap up the remnants of their urine, before sending them on their way as she had the others.

As they left, the men in the halls looked on at their elated expressions and couldn't help but wonder what sort of show they were missing. From the inside, all they could hear was the sound of water trickling and splashing, then the soft sounds of pleasure from whichever party happened to be receiving it at the moment. Seras opened her mouth for as many men as were willing to use her—which was most of them. Some of the ones in the room did decide that they didn't want to partake, but they were few and far between. Whenever another stepped up in front of her, she opened her mouth like the willing toilet that she was and guzzled down the next load of smelly urine.

It came to cover her skin almost entirely, and it didn't look like she would be able to get the smell of piss off her any time soon, but for her part, she didn't seem to mind. Shivering in the cold air whenever there wasn't someone pissing on her, Seras looked briefly up towards Pip as the men in the room began to thin out, only a dozen or so left inside, as the line came to its end. He looked equal parts intrigued, aroused and unsure, but Seras knew that she would be able to get him to come around once she got in his pants. Her hands rode up along the thighs of the men alongside her, and after pulling out their cocks, she leaned back and opened her mouth, aiming both of them towards her open maw.

Despite the fact that there were two separate streams of piss splashing against her tongue, Seras swallowed both of them down without any trouble, glancing between the two men as she did—she didn't even need to close her mouth to swallow, having learned how to efficiently guzzle piss without the need to close her lips during the course of the evening. That wasn't the only thing that had changed, though. Although her skin looked every bit as pale as it had prior, parts of hit had a yellow tint to them where piss had landed against her skin and dried, and her hair was practically matted with the stuff. Enough of the men whose piss she had swallowed down had gotten over-excited and climaxed during her golden shower that cum stained her hair and face, too, though most of the cum that had landed on her body had been washed away by the next stream of piss.

She looked thoroughly used, but Seras seemed to enjoy that if anything. Once the two men finished pissing in her mouth, the contents of both of their bladders having been efficiently swallowed by the experienced Seras, she pulled back from them and looked down upon herself, examining her own body a little closer. She seemed excited by just how depraved she had become, just how far she had debased herself in comparison to the shy but eager vampire she usually presented herself as. How many of her new desires had come from her vampirism and how many had been there the entire time she wasn't sure, but it didn't seem worth it to figure out the answer—in her undead state, she was happy to be a whore, so much so that she didn't even notice that she had been stroking the two cocks in front of her the entire time that she had been lost in her own thoughts.

Though she thought about apologising to the men at first, she instead decided to give them what they probably wanted: an opportunity to cum on her. For the first time that night, she aimed each of the cocks at once of her tits, jerking the two shafts with the explicit intention of making the men cum. Somehow, that felt like a new low to sink to, even though there was enough of the soldiers' piss in her stomach to have made a non-undead girl spew up her guts.

The thirst that had plagued her at the beginning of the night had been subdued for the most part. It was still there, still thumping gently in her senses as it did always, but it had also been replaced with new desires, new thirsts. One of them would be sated when the men came on her large, soft tits a moment later, prompting Seras to grin at the two men, but another wouldn't be sated until she was given the opportunity to offer her services to the soldier she appreciated the most.

Her opportunity came a short while later. Though all but Pip had used her as their toilet, many of the soldiers had stayed in the bathroom to see where her depravity happened to go next. With only the one man left in front of her, Seras crawled forward across the floor, figuring that he deserved to have her come to him rather than step over the puddle of piss that had long since reached the clothes that she had been trying to protect from it.

"Seems like your men can get pretty messy," Seras muttered, looking up at him with a sly grin. Pip lowered his gaze towards her, then smirked to himself before reaching down to undo his belt. Their leader had always been something of a womaniser, but given the stern looks that he'd been giving them all night, it was a surprise to some of his men that Pip was so willing to partake.

"You don't know the half of it," Pip replied, wrapping a hand around his already hard cock before slapping the length gently against Seras' forehead. "But I can get pretty messy, too," he assured her. She raised an eyebrow at him, and that was enough to urge him to prove his point. He aimed the head down towards her lips, nudged the bulbous tip against them, which prompted her to open her mouth, and Pip was quick to slip himself inside. It was the first time that evening that someone had done that, but Seras didn't complain. She moved her hands up to hold him at the waist and looked up towards his face, softly suckling on the length in her mouth while Pip began to relax his bladder.

The first trickle of piss landed against her tongue a few moments later, tasting much the same as the rest had. She had tasted so much that evening that although there were differences between them—some were saltier than others, some were more bitter than others, some sour, most acrid, some as light as water—many of them had begun to blend together. Despite the similarities, she was very much aware that it was Pip's piss that she was drinking down. Perhaps it was the gaze that he was staring down at her with as she guzzled the salty-tasting urine, or perhaps the taste that his piss held had a unique quality to it. Whatever it was, Seras was sure that she would remember it, and although she had brought herself to many orgasms already, she slipped a hand between her own legs to go for another one, sure that she would reach it before she was done drinking down her favourite soldier's golden nectar.

She wasn't wrong. Mere moments later, as Pip's stream was drawing to a closer, her quickly-gliding fingers made one more pass over her engorged clit before she screamed out in pleasure and began to hump against her own hand. It hadn't been a very hard orgasm to achieve, but it was the most exciting one that she had experienced that night, and she wasn't even sure why. Perhaps it was the fact that it was almost over, that she had really swallowed down an entire Unit's worth of piss, or perhaps it was because it happened to be Pip's piss that she was drinking down at the time.

Not content with the piss that she had swallowed down from him, Seras began sucking hard at the cock in her mouth, desperate to pull out any remaining drops of pee. One of her hands moved to the base of his shaft and she held him in place as she sucked and slurped, running her tongue eagerly around the head, then dipping under his foreskin to check there, although she knew that there was very little chance of there being any piss for her to taste. Pretty quickly, the pretenses were dropped and she was actively sucking his cock, bobbing deeper onto the shaft with each moment—deeper than any piss could reasonably have gone—with her tongue running against the underside the entire time, teasing the shaft's eager owner.

For his part, Pip moved his hands down to settle them against the back of Seras' head, a starved moan leaving his lips as he bucked himself against her face with a sigh of pleasure. Seras didn't mind having the entire length slipped inside, in fact, that had been what she was going for. Moving her free arm around his waist, she used the grip to pull herself closer to him, then held herself at the base of his cock whilst looking up at him once more. She suppressed a gag and was thankful that she didn't need to breathe as often as she had when she had been living, making use of her time at the base to bury her nose against his crotch and breathe deep the scent of his musk.

Once Pip's hands slipped into her hair, Seras knew that he wasn't going to last long. She began to pull back, but stopped after only a couple of inches, and then began to bob her head onto the last couple of inches of his cock over and over again, forcing his shaft into her throat while he leaked precum down her gullet. The cumshot that he was about to give her would be her first taste of cum that night, so once she felt his orgasm coming, she pulled back from his crotch and settled at the head, her tongue teasing the underside to pull his orgasm from him. With need, he gripped onto her head and let out a pleasured sound as his cum began to spill onto her tongue. Heavy, thick and tasty. It wasn't as salty as the piss, but still prominently enough to fill her senses, and she swallowed it down without giving it a second thought, then pulled back from his cock with a smile on her dirtied face.

And it was at that moment that Seras began to sober up from her depraved thoughts for the first time that night, just enough for a firm blush to rise on her cheeks. She glanced up at Pip as she let go of his shaft, then moved to her feet in front of him, looking around for her clothes. Pip chuckled to himself, glancing over at the pile of clothes on the floor, then took off his jacket and wrapped it around the poor vampire.

"Here, ma chérie, let me get you somewhere warmer... and more private, so that you can get cleaned up." Pip knew his men well enough to suspect that if he suggested she wash in the bathroom's public shower then Seras wouldn't be left alone, and she looked like she had spent all of the energy she had already.

Some of his men seemed disappointed that there wasn't going to be a naked woman around to entertain them any longer, but a look from Pip got them to drop the subject pretty quickly, and both Seras and Pip were soon settled inside his room. Pip hurried Seras into the shower, and then he closed the door behind her, leaving her to clean herself up.

The way she hummed to herself whilst cleaning, something he could hear from the bedroom, proved that even such a depraved evening hadn't taken away the girl's innocent charm. He was still smiling to himself when she came out of the bathroom, having dried herself with one of the towels in there but abandoned it in the meanwhile. She sat naked upon his bed, beside him.

Seeing as she was brave enough to sit naked at the edge of his bed, Pip returned some bravery of his own and reached over to give her tit a gentle squeeze. "I don't think I've ever seen you work so hard," Pip muttered.

"I could say the same to you," Seras replied, her brow furrowing, but she soon smiled at him.

"What made you offer yourself up like that, anyway?" he asked, glancing up from her chest to look at her face... before dropping his gaze back down to her chest again.

"Sir Integra asked that I help to raise morale... I think I might have taken it a little too far, though," Seras muttered, glancing up towards the ceiling with a soft sigh. Pip gave her chest another affectionate squeeze and then chuckled to himself.

"Well, at the very least, nobody can say that you aren't dedicated to your job." She soon shuffled onto the bed with him, laying alongside him. After their trip to Brazil, both of them were aware that she wouldn't actually be able to get any rest there, but Pip laid himself down alongside her nonetheless. She turned her head towards him, leaned forward a bit and then sniffed, before pulling back.

"You smell like piss," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Pip met her lips for a kiss, and then the two of them settled onto the bed once more, prepared to add a little more exhaustion to the night's events.


End file.
